Foreign Danger
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Kei Lang is a new C.S.I in the Las Vegas crime lab. She's seemly smart, pretty, funny...and also has a secret. What will happen when foreign danger strikes?
1. New Girl

Foreign Danger

Chapter 1

New Girl

A woman with long black hair pulled neatly into a bun walked down the hall. She wore a white business top and a white skirt. She carried a small handbag. Her eyes were almond shaped suggesting she was Asian. Warrick and Nick were fighting and when they saw her pass, they were silent. The woman was beautiful.

The woman stopped by them. "Excuse me? My name is Kei Lang and I'm looking for a Mr. Gil Grissom?" Kei said lightly.

Warrick was stunned. "I…uh…my name is Warrick Brown and this is Nick Stokes. Grissom is probably in his office. Go down the hall and take a left," Warrick instructed.

"Thank you Warrick. Nice meeting you two," Kei said walking down the hall.

Kei found herself in a room filled with shelves and shelves of bugs. "Are you Kei Lang?" A voice asked at the door.

Kei jumped and turned to see a man watching her. "Yes, I am. You must be Gil Grissom." Kei said extending her hand.

Grissom shook it. "Yes I am. You said you were interested in working nights and I'm the supervisor so I will be doing your interview. I have read your résumé. It's quiet interesting." Grissom said showing her a chair.

Kei sat down. "Oh why thank you," Kei said modestly.

"Now, this may seem odd, but why do you want to become a C.S.I here in Las Vegas?" Grissom asked.

Kei smiled with out any hesitation she answered, "Las Vegas Crime Lab is one of the best in the country getting over fifty to a hundred cases a week. You all have an extensive knowledge of criminalistics and forensics thus making you the best crime lab in the country. I am more than eager to join as my old job was rather boring."

"What level were you before?" Grissom asked.

"I was a level four." Kei answered smiling.

"Really? Well that right there makes me want to hire you. We don't have any level fours here in the nightshift." Grissom said pausing for a minute and then he spoke, "Ms. Lang, you're work is amazing as well as your résumé. You're hired."

Kei smiled. "When do I start?" Kei asked.

"Now if you can," Grissom said lightly.

Kei nodded. "Alright, let me grab my kit and tell me what to do," Kei said going out to her car.

She came right back in. She saw the two woman and two men were standing around Grissom's desk. "Hello Kei. This is the team; this is Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows…" Grissom began.

"Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown, I met them earlier. I'm Kei Lang." Kei said smiling shaking their hands.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's get started. Catherine, Nick you've got a murder on the strip. Warrick and Sara will take the gang murder. Kei, I'm letting you go solo. You have a home invasion. I'll drive you to it." Grissom said shortly.

Everyone filed out and Nick held Grissom back. "How come you're letting her go solo when she's new?" Nick asked.

"Nick, she's a C.S.I level 4 and her résumé said she's always worked solo." Grissom said lightly.

Nick sighed and went with Catherine. Grissom drove to the home invasion and Kei followed. "I've got to go help the others, but I'll introduce you to Brass first." Grissom said ducking under the crime scene tape.

Grissom walked over to Brass. "Hello Jim, this is Kei Lang. She's a C.S.I level 4 and so she'll be solo today. She's just transferred from Washington D.C." Grissom said.

Brass shook her hand. "My name's Jim Brass, but everyone calls me Brass just like they call him Grissom." Brass said shaking her hand.

"Oh, well hello Brass." Kei said smiling, "I'll be fine on my own now. I've got a crime scene to process."

Kei stepped past them and walked slowly into the house. She saw the dead body on the stairwell. "Hmm…male, in mid-forties…." Kei muttered.

Brass followed her. "His name is…" Brass began.

Kei put her finger to her lips. "Is the room speaking to you?" Brass asked.

"No, the body is talking to me, look at how he's positioned. He didn't fall down the stairs, he was pushed." Kei explained.

Brass shook his head. "Now we've got a girl Grissom," Brass muttered. He spoke louder, "The vic is Ivan Vanya, 46, this house is his. He's divorced with one kid."

"That's odd. Normally in divorce cases, the woman gets the child. What happened?" Kei asked.

"The mother killed someone and is currently in jail." Brass said.

"Hmm…so that rules her out." Kei said looking at the doors.

"They don't look broken in to. Maybe the person that came in had a key," Brass suggested.

Kei turned to him and smiled. "Were you a C.S.I?" Kei asked.

"Yes," Brass answered.

A man came in. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Kei asked.

"I'm David. I'm the coroner." David said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kei Lang, C.S.I level 4, nightshift. I was recently hired." Kei said looking around.

"Oh…" David said walking to the body.

Kei took pictures of the body before David turned it over. Kei walked up the stairs. She found that there was a bathroom and two bedrooms. One belonged to a boy and the other must have belonged to Ivan. Brass again followed her. "Why are you following me?" Kei asked.

"Sorry, but it's procedure. Just to make sure you don't mess up or anything on your first case." Brass explained.

Kei looked into the boy's room. "What's the boy's history?" Kei asked.

"The boy's fifteen. His name is Jamie Vanya." Brass said lightly.

Kei looked down the stairs at David. "I want everything he's wearing A.S.A.P. Here's my pager number, okay?" Kei asked giving him a piece of paper.

"You go it Kei," David said tucking the piece of paper away in his shirt pocket.

"Where's Jamie now?" Kei asked.

"He's out talking with the police," Brass answered.

Kei walked outside and saw a fifteen year old boy. "Hello Jamie?" Kei asked approaching him.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked.

"Hi, my name is Kei. I know what happened." Kei said quietly.

Jamie looked pale with fear. "You know?" Jamie whispered.

Kei nodded. "Oh God! I was so mad at him…" Jamie began.

"You were mad at him for not letting you go to the Spilled Brains concert that all your friends were attending, so…" Kei began.

"Right, so I was mad at him and I pushed him down the stairs. When he didn't move, I freaked. I called 911 and told them my dad fell down the stairs when I killed him. How did you know?" Jamie asked.

"Your journal. You wrote, 'I killed him. I killed my father. Oh my God I killed my father.' Over and over again." Kei said lightly.

"I never meant to kill him." Jamie began to sob.

The police officer arrested him. "That has got to be the quickest, thoroughness work I have ever seen." Brass said.

"I was trained to work quickly and precisely." Kei answered.

"Can you find your way to the lab?" Brass asked.

Kei smiled. "Yes," Kei answered.

Back at the lab, Kei ran into a boy with spiky hair and a blue Hawaiian shirt under his lab coat. "Sorry, my name is Greg Sanders, D.N.A. although I going into the field soon. I feel it in my bones." Greg said smiling.

"I'm Kei Lang. C.S.I level 4. I work the nightshift and I was just hired so…" Kei began.

Nick saw them. "You say you're going in the field everyday Greg, when's it going to happen?" Nick asked.

"Hey! So, Kei, would you like to go out for some coffee sometime?" Greg asked smoothly.

Kei smiled. "Sure, why not?" Kei said leaving.

Nick looked confused. Warrick came around the corner and asked what happened. Nick explained. "You asked her out and she said yes?" Warrick asked.

"Yep, the Gregster's got it going on," Greg said neatly.

"You better have D.N.A going on, Gregster otherwise you may not be going on anything but the unemployed list." Grissom said walking around the corner.

Nick and Warrick laughed.

A/N- If you don't know, Kei is pronounced Key-uh.


	2. Another Case

Chapter 2

Another Case

David paged Kei and she thanked him. In only a few hours, she had all the evidence she needed to prove Jamie killed his father. She closed the case. "You closed the case?" Grissom asked coming up to Kei in the break room.

"Yes and I've written the report that is needed." Kei answered smoothly.

"Really? Brass told me how quickly you worked and that in a matter of minutes, you solved the case and in a matter of hours you have the paperwork filled out and all the evidence bagged. It's amazing." Grissom said smiling.

"Well thank you," Kei said lightly.

"Would you be willing to tag along with Catherine and Nick on the woman that was killed in her bathroom?" Grissom asked.

Kei smiled. "No problem. I'll be there in a sec," Kei answered getting her coat.

"No, you can take an hour off. I've heard you and Greg have a date…" Grissom said.

Kei smiled. "Ah Greg, I don't really like him, but he seems like he doesn't go out too much. He must get rejected a lot because when I said yes, he was shocked. He's a bit odd." Kei said lightly.

Greg was at the door. "Gee, thanks." Greg said walking away.

Kei sighed. "I've broken a lot of hearts. Greg," Kei said going after him.

"What?" Greg asked grumpily.

"I think you're a great guy, but only as a friend. I also meant odd in a good way. Your style is odd, but not bad. Your taste in music is odd, but not bad…well yes it is, but…" Kei began.

Greg laughed. "Do you still want to try some of my coffee?" Greg asked.

"Your coffee?" Kei asked raising her eyebrow.

Greg laughed again. "It's not poisoned. It's good." Greg said walking into the break room.

Kei followed him and he gave her a mug. She tried it. "Hmm…it's good. Your taste is coffee is odd, but wonderful." Kei said smiling.

"No problem, I've got to go back to the lab now. Bye," Greg said smiling as he left.

"Bye," Kei called leaving as well.

Kei drove around looking for 348 Crown Court where a murder of woman was. Kei had been given a list of everyone's phone number and pager numbers. Kei called Catherine's cell phone. Catherine gave her directions and Kei arrived at crime scene. Kei ducked under the tape, but a police officer stopped her. "Only C.S.I's and police officers are allowed beyond this point. No reporters," The police officer said strictly.

Kei nodded. "I know. I'm a C.S.I. My name is Kei Lang. I just started today so I haven't gotten my badge." Kei said trying to get in.

The police officer held her back. "That's what they all say," The police officer said.

"Ask Nick Stokes or Catherine Willows," Kei dared.

"They're processing the scene and can't be disturbed." The police officer said.

Kei sighed. Nick walked out looking at the ground for any evidence. "Nick! Can you help me?" Kei yelled over to him.

Nick came over to the tape. "Hey Kei, what's the problem?" Nick asked.

"This police officer won't let me in the crime scene because he thinks I'm a reporter." Kei said.

Nick laughed. "You? A reporter? She's a crime scene investigator. Let her through," Nick ordered firmly.

The police officer obliged. "Sorry about that Mr. Stokes, Ms. Lang." The police officer grumbled.

"No problem," Kei said ducking under the tape.

Kei and Nick walked into the bathroom Catherine was in. "Who's the vic?" Kei asked.

"Elma Putnam, age 53," Catherine answered.

Elma was on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood. Kei put on her latex gloves and opened a cabinet door. Inside were a few shampoos and other toiletries, but there was also a white cloth. Kei pulled it out and inside was a five inch knife caked in blood. "Murder weapon?" Kei asked showing them the knife.

"Where'd you find that?" Nick asked.

"It was in the cabinet. In the bathroom, it's the number one place to hide a murder weapon according to the 2005 national report on hiding murder weapons." Kei replied looking around.

Kei looked at the window. "It's broken. Lattice is on the outside to let the vines climb up it. Now, Elma is full dressed and is formally dressed so that means that she's probably going somewhere important. Now, Catherine, what do you do before you leave for something important?" Kei asked.

"Make sure my hair looks okay," Catherine replied.

"Right, so she was looking at her hair when this man or woman climbed up the lattice, broke the window and killed Elma. Now, let's go outside," Kei said shortly.

"Who made you the boss?" Catherine asked.

"Sorry, I may be only twenty six, but I have wisdom beyond my years. I am also a higher ranking C.S.I. If you would please follow me outside we can figure out whether it was a man or woman that killed Elma," Kei said smiling.

Catherine and Nick followed Kei outside. "Would you please climb the lattice Catherine?" Kei asked.

Catherine nodded and climbed it and was able to open the window. She was inside in a matter of minutes. "Thank you!" Kei called up, "Now you Nick,"

Nick began to climb, but the lattice began to come off the house and he was forced to climb down. "It was a woman that climbed up there. Would you mind dusting for fingerprints?" Kei asked Nick.

Nick smiled and pulled out his kit. Kei walked up the stairs and joined Catherine. "Could you please dust for fingerprints where you touched the frame? If you touched it, chances are our killer did too." Kei said lightly.

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, it's just that you're a lot younger than me and I'm not used to getting ordered around." Catherine said shortly.

"Oh, it's no problem. When I was in Washington, a C.S.I was angry that I was boss of everything that he shot me." Kei said shortly. "I was only twenty three when that happened."

Catherine looked shocked. "I'm sorry," Catherine said.

"It's okay. Most men C.S.I's like me, but when I ask them to do something, they get really mad. Women always hate me because I am able to figure things out quickly and men ask me out." Kei said quietly.

Catherine laughed. "I would love to be you." Catherine said smiling.

Kei looked grim. "No, you wouldn't. I like you Catherine and I wish I could tell you…" Kei said shaking her head.

Catherine looked up at her. "We all have secrets and I will probably never tell anyone my secrets." Catherine said lightly.

"Thanks Catherine," Kei said looking at the sink.

Catherine went back to dusting for fingerprints. Nick walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. "I found a partial," Nick said.

"I found a full fingerprint," Catherine said smiling.

Kei smiled as well. "Good, now Nick, will you please go to the lab and get this fingerprints to…Jane…June…" Kei said trying to remember.

"Jackie?" Catherine supplied.

Kei smiled. "Yes Jackie. I want you to find out everything you can about Elma. Find out who her friends were and who her enemies were," Kei instructed.

"Sure thing," Nick said leaving to go to his car.

"Where's David?" Kei asked.

"Who knows? David is sometimes early to pick up a body and sometimes late." Catherine said shaking her head.

Just then, David came in. "Sorry I'm late, but there was a car accident and my car was put in the pile up." David said shakily.

Kei noticed he was bleeding. "David, you're bleeding. Let's go outside so we don't disturb the crime scene and I'll look at that gash on your head." Kei said taking him outside.

The police officer was standing there. "Get this man a medic and get me a coroner," Kei instructed.

"Yes Ms. Lang," The police officer said calling.

"You'll be fine David." Kei assured him.

David nodded. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later," Kei said walking to the house.

Catherine was looking outside the window. "Do you see that outline watching us?" Catherine asked.

Kei nodded. "It may be our murderer watching to see what we're doing," Kei suggested.

"Exactly," Catherine said smiling.


	3. Burning Up

Chapter 3

Burning Up

Kei had come to work the next day wearing jeans, sneakers and a white shirt under a pink sporting jacket. She had her hair in loose a pony tail and it came to her lower back. Grissom walked over to her. "I want you off Elma's case." Grissom told her.

"Why?" Kei asked.

"I need you on a case that I'm having trouble with. It's a cult ritual thing. A four year old girl ran outside to see what was going on and the cult killed her. Now, the cult is killing all over Las Vegas." Grissom said shaking his head.

"Why are you asking me? You have a smart team. Why not ask one of them?" Kei asked.

"They are smart, but not as smart as you and plus they already have cases." Grissom told her.

Kei nodded. "Alright, led the way," Kei said extending her hand.

Grissom drove to a desert area where there were a few homes. "This house is where four year old Carla Watson came outside where there was a sound of fire and screaming. Her parents heard it too, but before they could stop Carla, she was burned alive." Grissom explained showing her to the back where there was a huge circle that was of burned land.

Kei looked around. "Screams? There may be more than one vic," Kei said.

"Yes and at all three killings, there was this symbol left in blood or in the sand of a circle with an 'x' in it." Grissom explained showing her the symbol.

"That's the sign of the fire cult in Las Vegas. They sacrifice children and woman to the all mighty fire God Heatleas by burning the sacrifices alive." Kei informed him.

"What else do you know about this cult?" Grissom asked.

"I know that only men are allowed to join and the sacrifices must not be willing to die." Kei replied. "I also know that in order to join, you must offer a sacrifice and then show a man named Ripperts Rab,"

"It's a riddle. You have to show Bar Stripper. It's a bar." Grissom said smiling.

"Do I make a good sacrifice?" Kei asked.

Grissom's smile disappeared. "What?" Grissom asked.

"You can join the cult by offering me to be a sacrifice and then we bust most of them for being a part of the cult." Kei answered.

"No way would we be doing that," Grissom said firmly.

Kei sighed. "Gil, could you please go along with me?" Kei asked.

Grissom was silent for a while. "Alright, let's do it. I'll call Brass and get everyone at Bar Stripper A.S.A.P," Grissom said getting out his cell phone.

Grissom strode into the bar pulling a struggling Kei along. "I want to join. I want to sacrifice her." Grissom said to the bar tender.

"Let go of me! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Kei said shouting.

"Shh…" Grissom said smiling.

"Alright, take this oil and put it on her skin." The bar tender said giving him some oil.

Grissom poured the bucket on Kei. "Now, we'll put her in the kiln," The bar tender said smiling.

"What?" Grissom asked surprised.

"The kiln," The bar tender repeated.

Kei was thrown into the kiln and the door was locked. All the cult members watched. Brass and his police officers came in and began arresting people. The bar tender turned the kiln on. It would take a minute and a half to warm up before the flames would turn on. Grissom tried to unlock it, but the lock wouldn't budge. Kei didn't panic. She just stood and waited. Brass came over and helped Grissom. Together they were able to Kei out just as the flames sprang out.

To everyone's surprise Kei laughed. "Nothing like getting stuck in a kiln and breaking up a cult to brighten your day." Kei said lightly.

"You were almost burned alive and you're laughing," Brass said in an even tone.

Kei nodded. "I was shot at and cut many times. Now I can add being almost burned alive to my track record. Anyway, this is great that most of the cult is arrested." Kei said smiling.

"You smell like oil," Grissom noted.

"You dumped an entire bucket of oil on me." Kei reminded him.

"Go take a shower and come back in a bit," Grissom said lightly.

"Today we're burning up," Kei said laughing getting into her car.

A/N- I know that it probably wouldn't be so easy to join a cult, but hey, some people are stupid and I've never joined a cult so…


	4. First Lie

Chapter 4

First Lie

Kei had taken a shower and returned to the lab. "So, what now?" Kei asked Grissom.

Grissom smiled at her. "Maybe Warrick and Sara could use your help at a double-homicide." Grissom suggested.

Kei smiled back. "Alright, do you have a map of Las Vegas?" Kei asked.

Grissom nodded handing her a map. "This double-homicide is in Henderson though," Grissom said giving her directions.

Kei thanked him and drove off to help Warrick and Sara. Kei again had the problem of getting into the crime scene, but Sara let her in. "That's got to be the millionth time they've done that to me. I can't wait to get my I.D tag," Kei said smiling.

Sara smiled back. Warrick nodded at them. "Hello Kei. We've got two men, Walter Gung age 42 and Jin Chang age 34." Warrick informed her.

Kei looked shocked. "Did you know them?" Sara asked.

"Uh…no," Kei said shortly.

Warrick showed her to the bodies. They were both shot by a sliding glass door. "Hmm….the door has been shot through. Do you know what they did for a job?" Kei asked.

"Yes, they were F.B.I agents," Sara supplied.

Kei looked outside. "Sniper," Kei muttered.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"A sniper killed them. It was a professional hit." Kei said with tears forming in her eyes and she looked around and saw some movement. "And he's still out there! Get away from the windows!"

Warrick, Sara and Kei all ran into a closet and shots rang out. Sara called Brass and he and his team where right over. The shots stopped. Kei, Warrick and Sara all stayed in the closet though until they were cleared by Brass. Brass called Warrick's phone. "All clear," Brass said quietly.

Warrick was about to step out. "Wait," Kei said opening the door a little bit.

She was able to see a little of the outside and saw that the police officers had their hands up. "The sniper is holding them hostage." Kei said closing the door again.

"So, what do we do, wait until we die in here?" Sara asked angrily.

Kei shook her head. "Warrick, give me your gun." Kei ordered.

"But…" Warrick began.

"It is not a request. It is an order. You are a level 3 and I am a level 4. It is an order Warrick." Kei repeated.

Warrick handed her the gun. "You haven't been trained to use a gun!" Warrick protested.

"I was S.W.A.T trained in Washington. Give me a target 100 yards away and I can nail it." Kei said smiling in the dark.

"It's too dangerous. Let Warrick do it." Sara protested.

"If anyone can hit him, I can." Kei said watching from a crack at the door.

She now had the target in place. Kei burst open the door and fired her shot. It went through the glass and right into the man's chest where he staggered and fell. He lifted his gun on the ground and Kei shot his arm causing him to drop the gun.

Brass picked up his gun off the ground and arrested the man as he was on his way to the hospital. Kei opened the closet. "He's arrested and shot." Kei said letting them out.

Kei gave Warrick back his gun. "Thank you," Warrick said shortly.

"No problem and I only used two shots, both hit the target. The first hit his chest, but then he reached for the gun, so I shot his hand." Kei said lightly.

Brass walked over to Kei. "You are in the wrong line of work. Have you thought of being a sniper for the U.S government or a police officer?" Brass asked.

Kei chuckled. "No because I love being a C.S.I." Kei said smiling.

"How did you know to get a gun and shoot?" Brass asked.

"I figured once you gave the okay, someone could be forcing you to get us out. When I saw the police officers hands raised, I knew it was true so I asked Warrick for his gun and shot." Kei said shortly.

"Are you S.W.A.T trained?" Brass asked.

Kei laughed. "Actually, yes I am." Kei answered.

"Nice work," Brass said leaving.

Kei stopped him. "Do you have the sniper's gun so we can do a bullet test to match the bullets?" Kei asked.

"Oh yes, Officer O'Riley has it." Brass said walking to his car.

Sara offered to take the case. "Thanks Sara, but I'll help by writing the report." Kei said smiling.

"Hey, if Sara wants the case, she can have it! I'm tired." Warrick said getting into his car.

Kei couldn't believe she made her first lie to these people. It was her job. She had to lie. Kei really knew Walter and Jin.


	5. Special Agent

Chapter 5

Special Agent

Everyone seemed to like Kei. All the lab techs, even Hodges, seemed friendly around her. After about two weeks, Brass had pulled Grissom aside. "I want to talk to you about Kei Lang." Brass said quietly.

"She's amazing, I know." Grissom said turning to leave.

"It's not that, it's just that, Kei isn't who she says she is." Brass muttered.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and Brass told the whole story.

---1 hour later---

Brass had pulled Kei aside into the interrogation room. Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Catherine all waited inside. "Sit," Brass said shortly.

"Why are you treating me like a criminal?" Kei asked.

"We know," Grissom said very shortly.

Kei smiled. "As I knew you would figure it out soon enough. Tell me what you know," Kei said lightly.

"When you said you were S.W.A.T trained, it made me curious. Why would a C.S.I have S.W.A.T training? The answer is they don't. Sara and Warrick told me how you reacted when you heard Special agent Jin and Special agent Walter were killed. I did a background check Special agent Kei Lang." Brass told her.

"When I went into your locker for a locker check I found a F.B.I badge and standard issued gun. Why are you and your F.B.I friends here?" Grissom asked.

Kei sighed. "Some of the puzzle pieces are right in front of you. My name is Kei Lang and I do work for the F.B.I. I am a criminologist and I am a level 4. I was born in Hong Kong. The F.B.I uses me as an undercover agent there. My cover is Kei Chang, wife of Jin. Jin and Walter were my partners. Anyway, I was called to Las Vegas because…I am not of liberty to say. I've already had my cover blown and now he'll find me and the whole damn thing we worked on for three years is blown! If you have a problem with the F.B.I, call my supervisor. He's staying in Vegas with me on this case." Kei said giving them the address and phone number of her supervisor.

"We'll be going that," Brass said glaring.

"Why? Who? What? When? Where? How? Those are my questions." Grissom said.

"I'm sure my supervisor, Ryan Campbell, will be able to tell you a few things, but not everything. It's federal," Kei said looking at them.

Ryan Campbell was a young man, who when he saw Kei, he raced over to her. "We lost Jin and Walter, but I'm glad we didn't lose you." Ryan said lightly.

Kei began to speak quickly in Mandarin Chinese. Ryan nodded and answered back. "It's as good as over. It's not your fault. It's their fault," Ryan said glaring at Brass.

"Hey, with Kei here, she put the lives of all of the police force, myself and two of our C.S.I's in danger." Brass said angrily.

"You weren't complaining when she solved all of your cases. Kei is a brilliant, quick and fully trained in Karate and S.W.A.T training as well as F.B.I training." Ryan said defending her.

Brass and Ryan went back in forth. "Stop! Let's just tell them what's going on. I have learned that these C.S.I's are very smart and if anything, they can help us!" Kei said firmly.

Ryan nodded. "What have you told them?" Ryan asked.

Kei told him everything she told them. "Alright, I'll agree to tell them what happens, but you all must realize that this is federal information and it must not leave this room." Ryan said seriously.

Everyone nodded. "Go on," Sara said quietly.

"You see, there's a man in Hong Kong that we believe is sending counterfeit money and drugs to Las Vegas. His name is Keota Mughic, age 47. He has recently left Hong Kong for Las Vegas. We know he's in the city. Kei and Jin were going into Hong Kong as a married C.S.I couple. Walter came is as Kei's brother. All three of them are from Hong Kong, so it was logical that they would be the three going to Hong Kong to keep watch on Keota. They are the top C.S.I's in the country…no offense to you all. We kept them C.S.I's because being a C.S.I allows them to have access to evidence and other things. Once we received word that Keota was going into Las Vegas, we had Kei apply for a job here. We also had Jin and Walter come as well because if case Kei didn't get the job, which we felt was unlikely, they could come for the job. Kei got the job and Jin and Walter stayed to back her up. Sadly, one of Keota's men found Jin and Walter and killed them. I came into town after that happened. I heard how Kei had shot the sniper and that was the most damaging news…" Ryan said quickly.

"He forced Brass and the others to call and bring us out! He could have shot Warrick or Sara!" Kei said angrily.

"Shut up Kei! Learn your place! You didn't fully blow your cover. You just alerted Keota that you have S.W.A.T training and are possibly an agent or else you have great aim. Now, we need to find Keota as he has left messages that he may not deal with drugs and money any more. He's thinking of possible product poisoning or bombing." Ryan said angrily.

Kei hung her head. "There's no need in involving these people anymore Ryan. Keota may have run now. It's over three years…" Kei said frustrated.

"And it's all your fault. We lost two good people because of you." Ryan said shaking his head.

"It wasn't my fault! Who deals with the paperwork? You! You don't think I cared for Jin and Walter? They were my partners and Jin asked me to marry him! I was very close to them. I've done my job!" Kei said standing up.

"Yes, you have. You're fired Kei! Good luck finding a job, I'll make sure you never get employed again!" Ryan said getting ready to leave.

"You can't solve the case without me and you know it!" Kei said shakily.

Ryan left Kei and the C.S.I's and Brass in shock. "I'll be clocking out for the last time today. Imagine, I lose two jobs in one day and we've got a major killer on the loose." Kei said standing up.

"Kei, you are a great C.S.I." Nick blurted out.

"I know that. It's just a shame I've lost my place at the F.B.I. I guess I can go back to Hong Kong." Kei said smiling, "But not after I finish what I came here for. I'm sorry if I hurt any of you."

"Kei, you never hurt anyone, you were just doing your job." Brass said quietly.

"And how can you finish what you came here for when you're not part of the F.B.I?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not stupid. I've lived in America since I was sixteen. I know the laws and if I were to just happen to have a 'lab' and a few chemicals and if I were to find something lying around in a public place and I keep it, I'm not breaking any laws." Kei said smiling.

"Expect you'll be with holding evidence," Brass told her.

"Yeah, but I would go to jail to see this man in jail. It's been three years out of my life that I've hunted and gotten hurt and…he killed my friends." Kei said leaving.

The days of Special Agent Kei and C.S.I Kei were over. Kei was now just…Kei.


	6. Foreign Danger

Chapter 6

Foreign Danger

Kei woke up the next day wanting to go back to bed. Kei got dressed and wondered where to start. Where would Keota be? Kei walked outside and found Warrick, Nick, Sara, Catherine and Grissom on her front lawn. "Can I help you?" Kei asked surprised.

"No, but we can help you and we're going to," Grissom said smiling.

"Tell us everything you know," Warrick said.

Kei led them into her house that the F.B.I was renting. She had to be out of the house in two days. "I wasn't supposed to copy legal documents, but I did anyway…" Kei said showing the piles of paper.

"Wow," Sara said impressed.

"It's three years work and I'm not letting him get away." Kei said shaking her head.

Kei's cell phone rang. "Kei Lang," Kei answered.

"Hello Kei, it's me Keota," Keota said.

"Hello Keota. I haven't met or talked with you. How do you know me?" Kei asked coolly.

"I know a lot about you Kei. I know you're in that house with a few Las Vegas C.S.I's and that you're by the window with a clean shot of your heart if I were to kill you. I'm not going to through. I know you've been on my case for three years. It must have taken a lot of determination. Too bad Jin and Walter can't see you know. You're unemployed and still trying to find me. You won't find me. I've already done what I meant to do and in a matter of three hours, all of Las Vegas will be poisoned. I'm then going to leave, but not before watching a sniper of mine kill you." Keota said laughing.

"Damn you!" Kei said loudly.

"Watch your temper Kei. Goodbye Ms. Lang," Keota said shortly.

The line was dead. Kei told the C.S.I's exactly what happened. "So, what did he poison that everyone needs?" Catherine asked.

"Water?" Nick suggested.

Kei shook her head. "Too easy to trace, not he style…not his style I mean…I get confused." Kei said thinking again.

"What else?" Sara asked.

"Air…that's it…he's going to put something in the air. We all need it and put a little bit of rosin in gas from in the air and boom! Instant death and terror, no one would know what hit them." Kei said shortly.

"Nick, take her cell phone back to the lab and ask Archie to see if he can do anything to trace the call. Don't order him to do it, just tell him when he has some free time to check it out. It makes it legal that way." Grissom said smiling.

Nick smiled back. "Got it," Nick said leaving.

"How's he going to release it?" Sara asked.

Warrick shrugged. "Who knows?" Warrick asked.

"Who knows the foreign danger lurking around? It's something that's so domestic; you wouldn't think it's foreign." Kei said reading from a paper. "That's what Keota wrote at a drug bust,"

"What's domestic?" Catherine asked.

"Soda bottles! That's what that killer used in that bad case a few years back to spread poisonous gas thought Houston, but the police caught him before he could release it." Warrick said quickly.

Kei nodded. "It sounds like something Keota would do." Kei said shortly.

"So what are we going to do? Ask everyone to show us their soda bottles?" Sara asked.

"No, there's no way to stop him. We can only keep ourselves safe. How fast can you get the work out for everyone to wear masks?" Kei asked.

"In about an hour or two," Grissom answered.

"Call Brass and tell him to alert all the media about this. Get people to hand out masks, do whatever you can." Kei said quickly and then added, "Please,"

Grissom nodded and called Brass. Nick had come back with Kei's cell phone and they told him what happened. In a hour, all of Las Vegas knew and they were protecting themselves and the hospitals were giving out masks.

Kei stood in front of the C.S.I building with a gas mask on with all of C.S.I behind her. A large figure ran down the street. "Kei Lang! I should have known. Only you would have been smart enough to figure it out." Keota said laughing.

"Actually, I received some help. Why are you doing this to Las Vegas? Why not Hong Kong?" Kei asked.

"Hong Kong is a good city. Why did you alert everyone?" Keota said angrily.

"It's my job to serve and protect no matter what I do." Kei answered smoothly. "It's over Keota. You're surrounded by police officers and we've caught all the men working for you. Once we caught one, the all ratted each other out. Three years finally paid off,"

Keota gave a twisted smile. "Yes, too bad I'm going to kill you Kei. You see, I too have my snipers around you. Put down your gun and your switch blade that's hidden on your ankle." Keota instructed.

Kei did as she was told. "If you want to kill me, why not kill me fairly? It's is proper Chinese etiquette. Fight," Kei said shortly.

Keota laughed. "Alright, we will fight empty handed and if you or your people attempt to shoot me, I'll kill you and them." Keota said.

Kei took her stance. To her left was her gun and knife and although the fight was empty handed, she planed on using them. Kei bowed and Keota did the same. They shook hands. Keota began to punch and kick her. Kei blocked a few and a few came in. Kei grabbed Keota's belt and threw him over. He landed like he was supposed to. "I know that one Kei!" Keota said laughing.

Kei began to realize that she was not going to live through the battle. Keota was too strong and too smart. That's when she also realized that she had something Keota didn't have. A brain. "Your shoe lace is untied," Kei pointed out even though it wasn't.

Keota looked down and Kei threw him. When someone says something like that, it's automatic you look down for a second and all it takes is a second. Kei ran for her gun and picked it up. She turned and saw Keota had a gun too. "I thought we said empty handed?" Keota pointed out lightly.

"We did and I broke it," Kei confessed.

Kei saw Keota's sniper's moving in. She also saw Brass and his team moving in. "I'll order my people to put down their guns if you order yours. If after all these years, you know you're better than me, prove it without your friends." Kei said quietly.

"Alright, on three," Keota said.

"One," Kei counted.

"Two," Keota counted.

"Three," Kei counted.

Brass and his team put down their guns, but the snipers didn't. Kei shot at a few snipers quickly. "Damn you Kei!" Keota said shooting her in the stomach.

Kei fell to the ground in pain. She was bleeding, but she knew she needed to stop Keota. Keota began to run and Kei got up. It hurt her very much to stand and to walk, but she needed to run. She ran after Keota and shot him in the chest where he fell down. Brass and his team shot the snipers. Kei fell to the ground in pure pain.

This was not a foreign danger in Las Vegas. Just another shooting. Just another death.

A/N- Hmm…a cliffhanger. If you've read any of my other stories, you know I always end happily…or do I? I'll keep you hanging (but I'll update soon!).


	7. Goodbye Doesn't mean Forever

Chapter 7

Goodbye doesn't mean forever

Kei woke up in a white room. She was sure she was dead, _but she wasn't_. Kei smiled and she turned to see Ryan there. "You're awake! Finally! You were in surgery for about an hour and then you've been asleep for three hours. I was really worried." Ryan said concerned.

"I'm sure you were," Kei said coldly.

"Kei, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but it was three years and we lost two agents. Grissom told me how you were able to figure out what happened. You were able to get everyone safe and then catch the guys before they poisoned the air. I then heard from Brass how you had a showdown between Keota. I heard you did it empty handed and then you got your gun and then you were shot, but you still ran after him and shot him. Having a stomach wound is painful, but running to get the guy, must have killed you. You've shown me pure courage, outstanding bravery and extreme loyalty. What you did didn't fall short of extraordinary. I want you back with the F.B.I." Ryan said smiling.

"I'll only go back if you tell me, did I kill Keota?" Kei asked.

"Did you want to?" Ryan asked.

"No, I want him to suffer in jail for a long time for even thinking about killing anyone one," Kei answered.

"Then you'll be glad to know you didn't kill him." Ryan said shortly.

Kei smiled. "It's all over for him," Kei said lightly.

"Yes, it is. You'll be receiving a metal of honor," Ryan said leaving the room.

"Thank you," Kei said as he left.

Grissom walked into the room. "So, I guess you won't be a C.S.I in Las Vegas?" Grissom asked softly.

"No, I was meant to work with forensics in the F.B.I. I think that you really do have the best lab in the country." Kei said smiling.

"No, we have the best people in the country. I really wish you worked for us, but at least you helped us with a few cases." Grissom said quietly.

"Yeah," Kei said shortly.

After a week, Kei had left the hospital and was going to return to Washington D.C. She has said her goodbyes and just as she got to the car she turned around. "You know, goodbye doesn't mean forever. I'll see you again." Kei said closing the door and driving off.

Kei knew that whether it be one month, one year, five years, ten years or even twenty, she would see the Las Vegas C.S.I's again.

**The End **

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I.

A/N- If you liked reading this story, check out my other stories. I don't know if I should do a sequel or not, so let me know what you think.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
